Esencia compartida
by Greddo
Summary: Pequeña historia que se me ocurrió para esta grandiosa serie. No estaba muy seguro sobre que estilo usar para esta historia y creo que es algo simplista pero en fin. Espero que lo disfruten.


– Oh, al fin te despiertas dormilona – dijo Iori.

– Buenos días hermana – le respondió Iori.

– El desayuno está casi listo.

– Déjame ayudarte.

– No, lo único que quieres es empezar a comer.

– Lo dices con demasiada seguridad. Vaaamos, tengo hambre.

– Es que yo soy como tú, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

Ginko avanzaba por las altas hierbas de la pradera ya algo cansado después de viajar por las montañas durante varios días; ahí fue cuando la vio. Iori estaba parada frente a su puerta, observando el viento descender de las montañas y mecer suavemente los campos de cosecha en la lejanía.

– ¿Tú eres Iori Kagami cierto? ¿La verdadera?

– ¿Quién eres?

– Mi nombre es Ginko, Maestro del Mushi, ¿Tienes un minuto?

* * *

– Al parecer ha tenido un largo viaje, disculpe que no tenga más que té para ofrecerle. – dijo Iori al tiempo que le entregaba una taza de la cual se dibujaban delicadas líneas de vapor – Mi hermana acaba de salir a hacer algunas compras.

– Por mí está bien. Cuando dices hermana, ¿Te refieres a…?

– Mi hermana – dijo cortando sus palabras de forma tajante, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

– De acuerdo. – respondió Ginko a la vez que suspiraba – ¿Podrías contármelo? Desde el principio. Quisiera escucharlo todo. – entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, esperando respuesta.

* * *

– Todo comenzó hace cuatro años, cuando tenía 10. Mi madre estaba embarazada y yo esperaba con ansías a mi futura hermana. Pero…

_(La madre de Iori, Sayu, tomó su vientre muy dolorida. Había entrado en labor de parto)_

– Tuvo complicaciones. Mi hermana nació muerta y mi madre sufrió varios desgarros internos. El doctor dijo que no podría volver a tener un bebé. Que lo sentía. – continuaba Iori mientras su voz sonaba cada vez más melancólica. – Fue al poco tiempo que eso sucedió.

_(Una Iori nauseabunda expulsó de dentro de sí, una especie de huevo. No mayor al tamaño de su pulgar.)_

– Fue una sensación extraña, no sabía que era esa cosa, pero por otra parte, sentí como si lo conociera de toda mi vida. Con el correr de los días me fui sintiendo cada vez más débil, y el huevo aumentaba de tamaño. Hasta que finalmente una noche…

_(Aquél misterioso huevo, que ahora era del tamaño aproximado de una mano eclosionó. Del interior brotó una intensa luz, y una masa amorfa luminosa se aventuró fuera del cascarón, para luego tomar la forma de la misma Iori)_

– Durmió por dos días seguidos hasta que finalmente despertó. Era yo, es decir, compartía mis recuerdos hasta el momento en que ese huevo salió de mí. – Entonces Iori bajo la mirada. – Al principio fue aterrador, pero luego… luego… – en ese momento levantó su cabeza con vigor, y enfatizó mucho en sus siguientes palabras.– Creíamos que era una bendición. Mi madre no podía tener más hijos, yo no podía tener hermanos. Que de alguna forma Dios había respondido a nuestras plegarias. Al poco tiempo debimos mudarnos aquí, la casa de nuestros padres era muy pequeña para que viviésemos los cuatro. Aquí trabajamos en la cosecha y nos hemos ganado todo lo que tenemos.

– Lo siento, lamento decirte que esto no es obra de ningún Dios, ni tampoco es un milagro.– Al tiempo que Ginko decía estas palabras Iori le clavó la mirada. Una mirada desafiante. – Esto es de hecho, provocado por un Mushi llamado "_Daina"_.

– Normalmente el "_Daina"_ vive en los animales. – Continuó Ginko– Pero en extrañas ocasiones puede tomar a un ser humano. Se aloja en el estomago, absorbe la energía vital de su anfitrión y llegado cierto punto de su existencia, experimenta una mitosis. Seguramente poco antes de separarte tuviste un apetito especialmente voraz, y esa es la señal. Pero, como ya dije, el "_Daina"_ se alimenta de energía vital; es peligroso que dejemos que siga en tu cuerpo. El encargarse de él es fácil, con tomar la medicina sólo una vez es suficiente para eliminarlo, pero el problema es lo que sucede después. – Ginko lo dijo todo sin dejar de ver a la pequeña Iori a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– Verás, el "_Daina"_ al separarse crea un vinculo etéreo entre ellos; por lo que si matas al original… el segundo morirá con él. Eso significa… que ella morirá.

– Un momento, me estás diciendo que para eliminar esta cosa dentro de mí, si es que la hay, debo… ¿matar a mi hermana?

– Lo siento, pero es algo que debe hacerse. Tu cuerpo no soportará otra separación, y para cuando eso suceda, ella morirá contigo de todas formas. Entiéndelo, no es tu hermana, sólo es una creación de un Mushi para así el mismo pueda vivir.

– Tal vez así sea… – dijo Iori con desdén– pero… no voy a sacrificarla para que yo pueda vivir. Tú no lo entiendes, ella ES mi hermana. ¿Qué clase de vida sería esa?

– Eso es algo que sólo puedes descubrir viviendo.

– Vete – dijo Iori súbitamente– Sólo vete…

– Sólo estaré en el pueblo unos días más. Prométeme que lo pensarás. – respondió Ginko suavemente – Gracias por el té. – El ligero fulgor naranja del atardecer se asomaba a la sala, y entonces él se fue.

* * *

_{Dos días después}_

– Dame esa manzana. Y pensándolo bien, dame otro pan como este. – Encargaba Ginko al mercader.– ¿Cuánto es?

En ese momento Ginko vio un rostro conocido.

– Hola, eres tú. ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? – saludo Ginko cordialmente.

– Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

– Oh, ya veo. Tú debes ser ella. – ella lo miró extrañada– Mi nombre es Ginko, Maestro del Mushi, hace dos días hable con Iori.

– Lo siento, ella no me dijo nada sobre ti. – le respondió la joven.

– Sabes, por lo general no me gusta inmiscuirme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia. Aún así, creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

* * *

Ginko esperaba fuera de la residencia con la paciencia de un monje hasta que escuchó gritos en el interior.

– Es hora. – dijo para sí, y se apresuró al interior.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Hermana! – sollozaba Iori. Mientras tomaba su estomago, por lo dolores que estaba sintiendo.

– Él me lo dijo.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

– Dices que si hacemos esto, ¿ella podrá vivir?

– Sí, pero ya lo rechazó cuando se lo dije. ¿Sabes si estos días ha estado comiendo más de lo habitual?

– De hecho sí, pero no creí que fuera nada preocupante.

– Entonces la separación esta por suceder, puede pasar hoy, mañana o dentro de una semana. No hay forma de saberlo, pero algo si es seguro. Si el Mushi vuelve a separarse, es probable que su cuerpo no lo resista.

Ella lo miró entristecida, y con lagrimas a punto de brotar.

– Pero, aún hay algo que puedes hacer – le decía Ginko, entregándole una raíz seca, con forma similar a una zanahoria.

* * *

– Tú. – Sentenció Iori, cuando Ginko entró en la habitación.– ¿Quién te dio el derecho de meterte en nuestras vidas?

– Yo sólo les di la información. Ella tomó la decisión por su cuenta.

– ¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera? – Se quejaba Iori a todo pulmón – ¿Por qué crees que no se lo dije?

–Porque sabrías lo que haría. – dijo ella y se acercó a acariciar el cabello de Iori.– Después de todo, yo soy tú. ¿Recuerdas?

En ese momento Iori comenzó a llorar y se aferró a ella con fuerza.

– Está bien, está bien – repetía ella mientras la abrazaba.

Unos segundos después el dolor se intensificó, para finalmente desvanecerse por completo. Cuando Iori se percató de esto la miró fijamente y notó que ella se estaba desvaneciendo.

– Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, gracias por estos recuerdos, que compartimos estos cuatro años. Cuida de mamá y papá por mí, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo sonriendo y finalmente se esfumó por completo, dejando solamente al Mushi al descubierto. El "_Daina"_ murió finalmente y se secó, quedando tan sólo del tamaño como había sido cuando salió de su anfitrión; apenas un pulgar.

Ginko se acercó y tomó los restos del Mushi en sus manos.

– ¡Deja eso! ¡Deja a mí hermana!

– Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, después de todo, era su deseo.

– ¿Deseo?

– Sólo observa.

Ginko preparó un poco de agua caliente y la sirvió en una taza de té.

– Del mismo modo que el "_Daina"_ se alimenta de la energía vital de su anfitrión, uno puede consumirlo y actúa como una fuerte medicina. Puede curar enfermedades, y hasta… reparar órganos internos. Como el "_Daina"_ original murió dentro de ti, seguramente tu cuerpo esta absorbiéndolo ahora mismo, probablemente dentro de unas horas te sentirás más joven y vital de lo que te has sentido en estos últimos cuatro años.– Finalmente agregó los restos del Mushi en la taza de té; el cuál se disolvió rápidamente.

– Ahora, debes llevarle esto a tu madre.

– ¿A mi madre? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Aún quieres tener una hermana cierto? Una de verdad.

Las lágrimas de Iori brotaron intensamente. Tan intensamente, que se derramaron en la taza de té.

* * *

Unos días después Ginko estaba listo para marcharse y seguir su camino, y mientras se dirigía nuevamente al camino de la montaña no pudo evitar voltear.

Entonces vio la sepultura que Iori estaba preparando para ella. Tomó la taza de té que usaron aquella noche, y la colocó en una pequeña caja de madera, sobre la cual había escrito "Hermana". Finalmente la enterró, y miro en dirección a Ginko, quién se alejaba lentamente hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

_{Los rumores de la niña que se había duplicado se escuchaban cada vez menos, hasta que finalmente, se desvanecieron por completo.}_


End file.
